


Soon

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock accepts Jim's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

He can feel it build, as he swims in heat.

It pulls him beneath, leaving him clawing for breath,

Begging for a rational thought, anything.

But, there is nothing left, but madness.

He seeks release from it all.

Soon, soon he will come.

But, at what cost?


End file.
